User talk:TheSlicer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Administrators page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaInfinity (Talk) 12:58, 2010 April 25 That chapter Okay. I am going to tell you about that chapter I want you to write before you leave. Don't make too long, please (the length, take as long as you want :P). Maybe as long as chapter 3 of ECO of CBW. It's a blog, so you'll be writing in first person. Here is what I want you write about: *The Artakha Fighters leader (I haven't named him yet) is remembering about how each member joined the AF. *You'll be writing about Gunji. *The AF leader gives Gunji his Electric Blades and his Rotating Blades. *The AF leader asked Gunji in person to join him in the faction he was making. It wasn't called the Artakha Fighters then. *The rest is up to you. Maybe they fought, drew, and the AF leader liked his skill. Maybe he witnessed Gunji fighting someone else. You choice (not just those two). I trust the chapter won't be . Looking forward to reading it! Oh, and could you it? 'Cause I don't want anythinng about it on CBW at the moment. Prefferably in a word document. I'll reply to your email, and you can attach it. Many, many thanks, ''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) :I see the AF leader as a collector. Much like Aro from Twilight (Trying to use an example we'd both know here). On his CBW page, it says Gunji is happy go lucky Toa. I don't really know if I like that. (Maybe you could give me an example of how you see him?) You can decide how they first meet, as long as neither of them injures the other. You can include whichever character you like, as long as they don't need to return. I mean like, settling a score, is a no. A one-off appearance if you will. Make sense? And sorry for replying late, I'm doing some coding for a friend on another wikia. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:48, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, um. He collects (this is Aro btw) vampires that have special powers (mind powers). But only powers that interest him. They are all loyal to him. ::Maybe you could look up his peronality on the Twilight Wiki? Link. Note: I did not click on the link, I just typed it in. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 07:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Nothing at this moment, as your chapter will the first (I'm going to write the prolouge! :D). I'll tell you if I thnk of something. Actually, there will be something. Something from the final chapter of ECO. There's no current deadline, but sometime after ECO finishes. That will be after I've re-done TDIL and STD. So, when ever you get the time. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 07:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC)